Fall on me
by Hikaru'ttebayo
Summary: After experiencing a traumatizing event Sasuke freaks out whenever someone tries to touch him. Can he get over his fear with the help of his closest friend, Naruto? Can love still blossom? SasuXNaru, AU, mentions of rape


A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, otherwise Naruto would be a BL manga.  
Warning: Mentions of rape. This contains boyxboy love, if you're homophobic I recommend you leave now.  
Everyone else, I wish you a lot of fun while reading and I hope you enjoy! =D

AU, both Sasuke and Naruto are around the age of 16 here.

* * *

Fall on me

"Man, get off me, Kiba!" Naruto laughed trying to shove the other boy off of him.

"Not until you admit it!" the brunette shouted out between laughs.

"Never!" Naruto screamed out and pushed Kiba off of him with one big shove.

"You are definitely not the better gamer!" he exclaimed before getting up to avoid being tackled by the other guy again.

"I am!" Kiba shouted, rubbing his butt, which hurt from landing on it when Naruto shoved him off.

"You lost every game today"

"Yeah, 'cause you played the game like a million times and I didn't" the blond defended himself pouting and crossing his arms in front of his chest, when suddenly Naruto's mobile started ringing.

Now this is the story all about how...

"Oh" the blond whirled around and looked for his mobile around the room.

My life got flipped, turned upside down...

"Damn Kiba, have you seen my phone?" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. The brunette started looking around the room halfheartedly and shrugged.

"No clue where you put your stuff, man"

And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there...

"Me neither..." Naruto muttered to himself. He started picking up everything on the floor and on the bed to look beneath it, but the phone was nowhere to be seen.

I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-air

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed happily having found his mobile beneath an empty chips package. Just before his mailbox answered he accepted the call. Judging from the ID it was Itachi.

"'Sup?" the blond asked cheerfully.

"It's Sasuke" he heard Itachi's deep voice on the other end of the line. They knew each other since Naruto was in kindergarten with Sasuke and he could feel when there was something wrong with the older Uchiha.

"He's in the hospital" Itachi said without much emotion except a slight tremble to his voice. Naruto's smile dropped immediately and Kiba leaned forward to look at his best friend with worry.

"What?" the blond asked incredulous.

"He's in the hospital" Itachi repeated calmly. The younger boy didn't say anything anymore and just stared at the opposite wall processing the information he just got. Sasuke was in the hospital...

"I'll be right there" he breathed into the phone and hung up after Itachi gave an affirmative grunt. The blond blinked a few times before turning to his worried friend.

"You need to leave. Sasuke's in the hospital" he stated already moving out of the room. Kiba got up as fast as possible and followed his friend.

"What happened?" he asked worried. Even though Kiba didn't really like the youngest Uchiha he knew that he was one of Naruto's most important friends. They went to the entrance area and got their coats and shoes.

"I don't know. I didn't ask" the blond stated evenly. He unlocked the door and let them both out. The harsh November wind blew against them but Naruto didn't feel the cold. He was too worried about Sasuke to feel anything else. He hurriedly said goodbye to Kiba and rushed away in the direction of the hospital. Luckily Konoha was small enough to reach everything by foot. The blond ran through the streets, he didn't want to waste another second before seeing Sasuke. His eyes watered from the cold wind that blew against him, but he didn't mind. After a quarter of an hour the blonde reached the hospital. In front of the entrance a tall, black-haired man already waited, leaning against the hospital wall. As Naruto came closer he pushed himself off the wall and turned to face him.

"What happened?" the blond shouted from a distance breathing harshly. He ran nearly all the way and his throat hurt from the cold air. Itachi waited for Naruto to reach him before he slowly began to speak.

"They found him last night in a back alley" Itachi gulped.

"He was unconscious so they brought him to the hospital" The two men made their way into the building and to Sasuke's room.

"It...he..." Itachi struggled for words and Naruto got even more worried. Uchiha Itachi never struggles for words.

"He was raped by a group of men and afterwards beat into unconsciousness" the older Uchiha forced out and clenched his fists. Naruto stopped mid-track, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" he asked not believing what he just heard. But Itachi didn't reply anything. He just stopped and looked at Naruto with a gaze that said more than a thousand words ever could. What he told him was the truth and there's nothing he could do about it.

"How...how is he?" the blond asked low. The raven-haired man turned away before answering.

"He doesn't let anyone touch him. Not the doctor, not the nurse, not even me" Itachi whispered sadly.

"Whenever they have to touch him for check-up he freaks out" he added without looking at Naruto. They stood silent for a few minutes. Nurses and other visitors passed them, not really caring about them. They both stood without moving for what seemed like hours. A thousand thoughts ran through Naruto's head and he suddenly was really afraid to see Sasuke. The thought of seeing Sasuke broken wrecked Naruto. After a few more seconds of contemplating he clenched his fists and raised his head.

"Can I see him?" he asked determined. The older Uchiha nodded slightly and led the way to the second floor. As they walked along the corridor they suddenly heard a loud voice. Naruto immediately recognized it for Sasuke's and went pale.

"Don't touch me. I said don't touch me" he seemed panicked and Naruto began to run. Three rooms further down the hall he noticed a slightly open door and saw a nurse carefully talking to someone on the bed.

"Don't worry Uchiha-kun, you're save here" she tried to reassure the other person as Naruto opened the door and stepped in without waiting any longer. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, crouched up at the head end obviously from an earlier attempt to get away from the nurse. His left eye was blackish-blue and his lip was split open. He had a bandage around his right hand and was breathing hard. Apart from that he seemed to be in a normal condition, at least physically.

He turned his head to the open door and Naruto could see pain and fear in his wide-open eyes. Itachi appeared behind him and explained to the startled nurse that Naruto was part of the family and was therefor allowed to visit. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a split second before the blonde rushed forward. Totally forgotten what Itachi told him about Sasuke's fear of being touched, he dashed to the bed and hugged Sasuke softly.

Both Itachi and the nurse hissed at the sudden contact Naruto initiated prepared for another panic attack. But nothing happened. Naruto half kneeled on the bed hugging Sasuke, who in return did nothing. Itachi could see his brother's wide eyes but they held surprise rather than panic.

Everyone stayed motionless for a few minutes before Naruto whispered

"Everything will be fine, Sasuke" and the addressed Uchiha lifted his arms and hugged the blond back. He placed his chin on the blond's shoulder and took in his scent. He smelled familiar and safe.

"Naruto" he mumbled and Itachi saw tears roll down his face. Sasuke didn't sniff or cry out loud, there were just silent tears rolling down his face slowly wetting Naruto's shoulder. It was the first emotion, except for fear, that Sasuke showed since he arrived in the hospital.

"I'll talk to the doctor" the nurse informed Itachi softly and left the room. The older Uchiha was left staring at the scene in front of him. Sasuke began to cling to Naruto's shirt at his back and Itachi could see the blond tightening his embrace around the other. Despite all of Itachi's worries Sasuke didn't flip out but reacted positively to the physical contact.

Naruto soothed the raven lovingly and moved a bit further onto the bed. After a while Itachi sat down on the chair in the room he has been waiting on all night for Sasuke to wake up. The time passed and the two teenage boys stayed like this the whole while until Sasuke shakily began to stir. Naruto turned his head to watch the other while he moved out of his embrace and leaned back against the headboard, thus he caught onto Sasuke's pain-twisted face as he moved. The blond sat back a bit to give the other more room to settle down freely.

As the raven seemed to have found a proper position Naruto sat beside him, shoulders touching and placed a hand on his blanket-covered leg. Sasuke hesitantly placed his hand atop Naruto's.

On that day the two friends realized that what they felt for each other wasn't sole friendship. It was something way deeper, it was love.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!  
Leave a comment if you like, I'm open for any kind of criticism and I'd love to hear YOUR opinion. =D  
Love, Hikaru


End file.
